The Trunk Ride
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: Takes place during episode two of season 2. Wyatt's protective instincts come out when Lucy has a catastrophic attack in the back of Wendell Scott's trunk. This leads to some unpleasant discoveries about her six-week kidnapping and the realization of his feelings for Lucy after a good kick in the butt by Rufus.
1. Chapter 1

So, this story will probably be three parts and will have spoilers for season two so if you have not watched the episodes yet you have been warned.

Okay so I have been obsessed with Timeless since the first episode and I LOVE Wyatt and Lucy together. They are perfect and I won't even discuss how much I have loved season two until the last five minutes of yesterday's episode. I was NOT happy about that turn of events and really hope my initial suspicion of her working for Rittenhouse is accurate. Thank goodness for Fanfiction where I can read stories that feed my lyatt addiction and let me write the story the way I want it to go ;-) So into the story we go!

So, this starts off with a repeat mainly of Episode two except I added a few things to fit into the rest of the story that I have planned. Plus, I wanted to explore more of Lucy's claustrophobia with the idea of her being trapped in a car since that is how her trauma began with her accident. Not to mention the compelling idea of exactly what her mother was capable of while she was under Rittenhouse captivity. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing obviously.

Wyatt sat at the edge of the bunker after a very restless sleep, he kept jerking himself awake to check his surrounding before lightly dozing back off. He shook his head trying to collect his thoughts. Their latest time travel expedition had been one giant mess of confusion with his favorite Nascar driver really being a Rittenhouse sleeper. Not to mention the weird trauma of having to kill one of his childhood icons because it turned out that his memories were all false and Ryan was really from his time period… which was really screwing with his brain. Who knew what was real anymore with Rittenhouse changing things like a damn game of risk.

Wyatt groaned before looking at his watch wondering what time it was, it was getting more difficult to keep track of things with all the time traveling and living in an underground bunker with no concept of days or the outside world. Plus, the strain of the last few weeks and the back and forth he currently felt for his feelings for Lucy.

It was getting harder and harder to ignore his reaction to the bossy-know-it-all historian. Especially during those hellish six weeks of not knowing where she was or what Rittenhouse was doing to her, which he still intended to find out if he could ever get Lucy alone without being interrupted by his fellow teammates who had the worst concept of timing. Although he admitted ruefully they had been home (if you could call the bunker home) for about two weeks now and he couldn't deny that he had been actively avoiding Lucy.

He knew it was wrong and she was puzzled by his hasty retreats whenever she entered the same room or his quick one-word answers but he couldn't help it, not since their odd ride in Wendell Scott's trunk.

FLASHBACK

 _Wyatt could tell Lucy was struggling, he saw her eyes darting frantically back and forth and the muscles clenching in her legs from holding in her tension._

" _You two all right back there?" Wendell's voice called from the front._

 _Wyatt couldn't help but laugh slightly as he took in their surroundings, "Yeah, we're fine. Right?" He asked Lucy gently._

" _So far so good," She squeaked back._

" _Luce, breathe," He told her with a laugh, "you're about to pass out."_

 _She nodded trying to regulate her breathing, she looked over at him bashfully, "Sorry I'm so- "_

" _Wildly claustrophobic?"_

 _She glared at him for a minute, his insides fluttering slightly as he tried not to laugh. Her nose was scrunched up and her brown eyes twinkled slightly in annoyance, "not helping," Lucy reprimanded._

" _Sorry," He whispered laying his hand on her arm, frowning slightly more when he realized how hard she was trying but her whole body was shaking in fear. "Seriously, Lucy it's okay. I promise." He whispered softly down to her, "relax,"_

 _Lucy shook her head, "I'm trying but- "She gestured wildly, "why did it have to be a car?"_

 _Wyatt could see her lip tremble as she tried to reign in her emotions, he closed his eyes feeling like an ass, of course, it wasn't just being in enclosed space, which would have been difficult enough for her but being trapped in a car was basically torture for Lucy. Wyatt could practically see the memory of her sinking car running through her brain. Before he could move or holler for Wendell to pull over so he could get her out and think of a new plan, they hit a hard bump in the road causing Lucy to groan._

" _Here, hold on to me." Wyatt instructed tucking her body securely into his, wrapping his arms tightly around her to cushion her back and he used his chest to pin her down a little more so she couldn't bounce all over the trunk, "I can ask him to pull over," He mumbled into her hair, "We can sneak in a different way."_

" _No, it's okay," Lucy replied, "we have to stop them and this is the best way to get in undetected. I will be fine once we are there."_

 _Wyatt nodded running his hand up and down her back, inwardly cursing every time he felt her take a shaky breath. He hated what Rittenhouse was doing to her and knew that if Carol Preston had any self-preservation, she would not dare to cross his path again. Next time he would be shooting to kill.  
_

" _Is all that stuff about your dad true?" Lucy quietly asked interrupting his murderous thoughts.  
At his little smile, her eyes turned soft with sympathy, "I'm sorry Wyatt. I don't know how you do that, call him a bastard one minute and laugh the next."  
"Probably because I drove his car into a lake," He answered feeling better with her low chuckle and slight relaxing of her muscles, "I sort of just let it go after that…"_

" _You're lucky you never admired him."_

" _Of course, I admired him, he was my dad. For the longest time, I thought every terrible thing he did was my fault."_

" _Thank god for your Grandpa Sherman," Lucy whispered softly. Wyatt gazed down at her feeling his chest tighten, amazed she picked up on how much his Grandpa had saved his life, "yeah," He mumbled._

 _He saw her eyes sink back into their surroundings with a new bump and he desperately tried to distract her, "What about you? Who was your hero?"_

 _Her eyes flicked up wearily, "I revered my mother. I thought she was superwoman. Come to find out she's just terrible."_

 _Wyatt couldn't imagine that kind of pain, to have the person you idolize wanting to make them proud only to realize they were a lie. Wyatt knew that it would kill him if his Grandpa had turned on him the way Lucy's mom had. He tightened his grip on her wishing he could just whisk her away from all of this, to force Agent Christopher to find a new team to handle Emma and Dr. Preston but even as he thought about it, Wyatt knew it would be futile to even suggest it. Despite her pain, Lucy had to see this to end, her entire future and the fate of Amy relied on stopping Rittenhouse. So, he settled for telling her that maybe this was a good thing, that now she could officially move on._

 _Lucy nodded but before she could reply Wyatt held up his hand signally to be quiet. The car had stopped and he could hear Wendell arguing with the guard. As their voices grew closer, Wyatt realized they were insisting on checking the trunk. He quietly tucked Lucy closer into his side and moved slightly over her so he could cover her if this turned ugly. As the trunk opened, Wyatt barely breathed and he could feel every muscle in Lucy's body quiver. Despite the stress of the moment, he was still aware of the softness of her curves nestled up against him and the smell of her perfume encircling him._

 _However, he refused to relax until he heard the trunk close and Wendell's smug reply to Rufus. Then the car lurched and because of his new position Wyatt went forward and landed on-top of Lucy, causing her to let out a soft oof as his weight fell on her._

 _He couldn't help but laugh at the tension of the ride spilling over, "You all right? I wasn't expecting that."_

 _Lucy just laughed and suddenly he was aware of their position, her chest was pushed up against his and Wyatt could feel the softness of her breast against him, while his hips sank deliciously down on her. Lucy lifted her hand to his cheek, feeling her fingers stroke his bristles gently. All coherent thought fled his brain and his gaze fell to her lips wondering if they were as soft as he remembered from that fleeting moment in Arkansas. Lucy raised her head slightly and Wyatt was about two seconds from sinking completely down into her when the glare of sunlight interrupted him. Wyatt looked up with an embarrassed smirk as Rufus rolled his eyes dramatically while Wendell made the quip about not meaning to interrupt._

" _Nope, Nope we're good," Lucy said with a false cheerfulness._

" _Whatever," Rufus mumbled leaning down to help Wyatt out of the trunk, "You sure you're okay Lucy?" The pilot asked gently knowing her fear of small spaces._

 _Lucy nodded but Wyatt noticed her movements were jerky as she basically fell out of the trunk in her haste. He reached out to grab her but before he could move, Lucy turned and violently retched into the grass. Wyatt exchanged a startled look with Rufus before he swiftly went to her side. "Lucy," he murmured as he stroked her back but she didn't seem to hear him. Her body was heaving and Wyatt noticed how waxy her skin looked._

" _Uhh is she all right?" Wendell asked confused._

" _Yeah, just a little carsick," Wyatt replied not wanting to expose Lucy's fear, "happens all the time."_

" _I guess I'm grateful she held it in until we arrived," The racer declared happily, "would hate to have clean that up."_

 _Wyatt sent a tight smile over his shoulder but kept his gaze focused on Lucy who seemed to be recovering slightly, "Rufus why don't you go find a place where we can discreetly keep an eye on things, we will be right there."  
"Wyatt are you sure, she doesn't look so good," Rufus asked in a low voice._

" _I'm fine." Lucy weakly replied overhearing the tense conversation, "I just need a minute."  
Rufus looked over at him and Wyatt nodded assuredly, "I got this."_

 _As Wendell and Rufus scurried away, Wyatt crouched down on his haunches, "I'm sorry Lucy. I should have known that being in the trunk would mess with you. We should have thought of a different way."  
She shook her head, "there was no other way. I'm sorry about that..." Lucy trailed off embarrassed, "I thought I had it under control why I was distracted," A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and Wyatt smirked slightly, "but then when we were free, all my anxiety came roaring back. I have always had a weak stomach once I get upset, never have to worry about me eating my feelings." She tried to crack a joke to break the tension._

 _Wyatt relaxed slightly noticing her color coming back a little but he still felt guilty about how badly this had shaken her up, "Still isn't right." He mumbled guiltily._

 _Lucy reached out wrapping her arms around his waist in unusual intimate gesture, "I'm fine Wyatt. Really. It was just too much too soon is all after all the other times she- "She stopped abruptly with her eyes widening in alarm._

 _Wyatt frowned tightening his grip on her waist noticing she was about to flee, "After all the other what, Luce?"_

" _Nothing. Just the stress of the day." Lucy said nervously but he could tell she was lying, there was more to that statement._

" _Nu-uh, what were you really going to say?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "what did your mom- "  
Lucy interrupted him quickly as tears welled up in her eyes, "Please Wyatt, just forget it. Don't ask me okay?"  
Wyatt could feel his heart speed up and his mouth going dry. He could tell by her sleepless nights that her time with Rittenhouse hadn't exactly been pleasant but a slow dread was seeping through his veins. "Shit, Lucy," He moved to grab her but she slipped away from him, "we should go. Who knows what Emma and Ryan have planned," She told him firmly, her tone firmly shutting the door on his questions.  
_

" _You guys better come look at this," Rufus called frantically from Wendell's tent, "we are in trouble."  
Lucy bolted off and Wyatt took a deep breath trying to get control over emotions. The soldier in him knew he needed to get his head in the game and not get distracted before this all blew up in their faces but the Texas protective part of him wanted to punch everyone who was involved in Lucy's kidnapping._

 _Wyatt ran his hands over his face, one thing at the time he reminded himself, stop the sleeper agent from taking over the car companies of America today, go on a killing rampage of everyone who hurt Lucy tomorrow. With that mantra running through his head, he moved towards the tent._

Present:

Now they were two weeks back from the mildly successful trip and Wyatt still felt unbalanced. The instinct to handcuff Lucy to his side was strong and that unnerved him. He was naturally protective but this was different. This was rage mixed in and the desire to just wipe out anything that would cause her harm. He had not felt this way since Jess. And there was the problem, Wyatt admitted, he felt guilty over his feelings for Lucy. He felt like he was cheating on Jess although he knew that was insane since Jess had been gone for almost four years but it was still there. That gnawing feeling that he was somehow harming her memory by admitting he was attracted to their historian. Wyatt knew he wasn't being fair to Lucy by shutting her out and he knew for his own peace of mind, he needed to force her to reveal exactly what happened while she was in Rittenhouse control. But he still couldn't make himself to move off his cot. Wyatt shook his head, he just needed some space that's all. Everything had been so stressful and crazy with no downtime the past three months. It would do both Lucy and him some good just to take a step back from each other for a while.

Just then he heard his door slam open and Wyatt shot up, his hand instinctively flying to his gun before he realized it was just Rufus who was staring at him furiously. "What the hell, Rufus?" He snapped, "That's a good way to get shot!"

"Been there, done that." Rufus replied dryly before shutting the door firmly behind him, "We need to talk."  
"Look, Rufus, I really don't want to talk right now."

"Yeah well, I wasn't really asking," Rufus said with an uncharacteristic firmness, "This time I have something to say and for once you are going to listen.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I am so glad you guys are enjoying the Trunk Ride! I tried to really hard to get into Wyatt's head in this chapter regarding his marriage. I honestly don't think him and Jess had a good marriage so this is me really exploring what he truly feels guilty about. So, I hope you enjoy and the next chapter will feature more Lyatt and be longer, I promise! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

Wyatt sighed,he wished he could get some coffee before he had to engage in conversation beyond grunting,"Fine. What is it, Rufus."

Rufus pulled up a chair with a loud slap causing Wyatt to raise an eyebrow. He had seen the pilot annoyed before but this was a whole new level, "something wrong?"

Rufus stared at him incredulously, "Is something wrong? Is something wrong?!" His voice taking a shrill tonality causing Wyatt to hold up his hand, "All-right, All-right, I get it. You're pissed."

"Look, Wyatt," Rufus pinched the bridge of his nose taking a deep breath, "I meant what I said back in 1918, I don't care if you admit your feelings about Lucy but she is like a sister to me."

Seeing that Wyatt was about to interrupt, Rufus gave him another glare, "not done. I don't know what happened back there in that trunk but this whole leaving the room every-time Lucy comes in, not eating dinner with her and basically dismissing her anytime she tries to speak to you has got. to. stop." Rufus stated emphatically, "Wyatt, despite the craziness of all this Rittenhouse shit, at the end of the day it doesn't affect us, not really. Once this is over, our lives will still be the same. But Lucy… has lost absolutely everything. Her sister, her job, not to mention everything she has ever known being twisted into something dark and evil." Rufus stared at him, "and you're hurting her."

Wyatt look at the ground ashamed, his guilt from earlier magnetized. He didn't realize he had been so obvious about trying to avoid Lucy. He could only imagine what Lucy thought, "I'm sorry," Wyatt told him gruffly, "I wasn't trying to hurt her, I just needed some…breathing room."

"Why?"  
"Lucy is the first woman I have…" Wyatt trailed off, "well cared about since Jess."

Rufus seemed to digest this information before smiling sadly, "My dad died when I was a kid from a heart attack."

Wyatt blinked at him wondering where that came from, Rufus had always talked about his mom and brother openly but had never once mentioned his dad. Wyatt just figured it was because the guy hadn't been around or something. It had never occurred to him it was because he had passed away.

Before he could think of a suitable reply, Rufus shook his head, "It messed with my mom something terrible. They had not been in a good place for a while. The chemistry they once had was no longer filling in the cracks of the marriage." He looked pointedly at Wyatt, "and the night he died, they had one of their worst fights. I mean screaming like I had never heard from either of them before. It just kept going and going until my mom finally told she was done. She wanted a divorce and only a few seconds later, he keeled over." Rufus paused wearily, "and just like that he was gone."

"I'm sorry man." Wyatt told quietly, "I didn't know."

Rufus shrugged, "I don't like to talk about it. But my mom to this day blames herself. She is convinced that the shock of telling him she wanted out is what killed him. It didn't matter that the autopsy report showed clogged arteries or that my dad's side is prone to heart disease. In her eyes, she killed him. So, now she has created this fantasy in her mind of what kind of marriage they had. Something perfect and pure that no one else could ever touch."

Rufus looked away before meeting his gaze head on, "I know you blame yourself, Wyatt. I know that you think it's your fault because you drove off that night and Jess was killed. But this grief I see in you, I saw it in my mom. You wanted out of your marriage with Jess, didn't you?"

Wyatt glared at him as the oxygen was suddenly sucked out of the room, "get out," he growled fiercely pointing to the door, noticing that the pilot was refusing to budge, he took a menacing step forward, "I mean it Rufus or I will throw you out."

Rufus just shook his head, "No. I'm sorry Wyatt and you can hit me if you want too but I am not leaving. Not until this is all out in the open."  
"I am not talking about this with you," Wyatt snarled, "You don't know what the hell you are talking about. Jess was my wife and I loved her. How dare you come in here and say that to me."

"I don't want to say it!" Rufus yelled finally losing some of his composure, "But I have lost my mom to this idea of her fucking perfect marriage. She loves me and Kevin but carries this weight of guilt on herself like some damn penance for wanting a divorce and I refuse for you to do it too."

Rufus grabbed his shoulders and Wyatt pushed him, furious at him for talking about this, but to his credit, Rufus simply pushed him right back, "Damn it, Wyatt, you need to hear me on this. My mom was right that night. Their marriage was over and they both knew it. It doesn't mean that she didn't love my dad or he didn't love her but sometimes people are not meant to be married. If he had lived, I have no doubt they would be divorced and happy. She didn't kill him because she recognized that and you didn't kill Jess either, Wyatt!"

Those words finally sunk into Wyatt's rage-filled fog. His knee's buckled and he slowly sank against the wall to the floor. He heard Rufus sigh but he didn't shrink away. He simply sat down next to him, shoulder to shoulder as Wyatt stared at the ceiling.

"The night Jess died," Wyatt said finally after almost ten minutes of silence, his voice hoarse with emotion, "we had not spoken one word to each other for days. We had been fighting for a while and it had only been getting worse so it just seemed easier not to talk."

Rufus nodded solemnly, "That whole if you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all, thing."  
"Yeah well," Wyatt told him dryly, "it's worse than fighting sometimes. Fighting means there is still passion or something. But silence is cold, dead even."

"So, what happened that night?"

Wyatt snorted, "we decided to go to our old hangout. I don't even remember why. Probably because we were going stir crazy in the house being locked together but not talking. Once we get there, Jess took off for some of our friends. Including this male co-worker who always seemed to be around and their level of comfortability irked me." Wyatt rolled his head to look over at Rufus, "I saw something between them that was no longer there with us."

"I'm sorry man," Rufus told him quietly.

Wyatt nodded but now that he had started talking about it, it was like a damn flood that could no longer be held back, the words just kept coming out of him, "Actually I don't know if that chemistry ever existed between us. We got together when we were kids and there were days that I didn't know if we were still married because we wanted to be or if it's because we didn't know how not to be together. And that," Wyatt laughed a little hysterically, "scared the shit out me. So, I yanked us out of there and just let loose about her flirting with this guy which pissed her off. So, she demanded I pull over and I-I-I did." Wyatt stammered out, "I drove off and it took me about five minutes to realize what I have done, so I turned around. As I was driving back and was cooling off, I knew it was over. If we had reached this point, we were not going to make it."

Rufus smiled sadly, "Yeah probably not," He paused, "Just because she died doesn't erase that Wyatt. It doesn't mean you should create this fantasy of what your marriage was… It's okay to mourn her because you did love her and she absolutely did not deserve what happened but you didn't kill her. Don't you think Jess was having the same thoughts as you?"

Wyatt had never really thought about it. He had always been so ashamed for thinking about leaving Jess, that he had let his marriage crumble around him, he had almost forgotten that Jess was there too. That he didn't just fight with himself, she had probably been exhausted by the fighting, cold silences, and distance same as him.

"I hadn't ever really considered that" Wyatt admitted, "She probably was, I think it would have been a relief for both of us but we didn't know how to say it. Then Jess was gone and I…" He trailed off suddenly exhausted but somehow a little lighter by his confession, "I got so wrapped up by guilt for leaving her like that and my desperation to find out what happened, I just blocked everything else out."

"Until Lucy happened," Rufus said with a grin causing Wyatt to smile thinking about his first encounter with the professor. "Yeah, I felt a spark with her the moment she snapped at me for calling her ma'am. A spark I hadn't felt since…"

"Since even before Jess died." Rufus filled in knowingly. Wyatt was silent for a minute before he nodded wondering why confessing that didn't hurt more.

"It's okay to admit that you love Lucy, Wyatt. Jess died because someone did an evil thing that night but it wasn't you. You have a right to be in love with someone who makes you whole. Maybe even in a way that Jess couldn't for you, which is what I think you really feel guilty about… I think Jess would want that for you because if she had lived, I bet she would have gone looking for someone to make her whole too." Rufus finally told him softly.

Wyatt just sat there absorbing everything Rufus had told him, thinking his buddy may have missed his calling, his friend would have been one hell of a therapist. Wyatt did feel something in that trunk that he had never felt before, not even with Jess. That is what had scared him to isolation when they returned for their last mission. That he was on the verge of falling deeper in love than he had ever been before had terrified him. But Rufus was right. His marriage with Jess was over long before she got out of his truck that night. It didn't mean she deserved to be murdered and he will always wish she could be able to live her life fully but it was not his fault.

He slapped Rufus on the shoulder, feeling better than he had in a long time, "Thanks buddy," Wyatt told sincerely, "I owe you one." He sighed heavily thumping his head back against the wall, "I have no idea how I am going to make this up to Lucy.

Rufus sighed, "yeah well you better figure it out quick or Jiya will knock you upside your head with her baseball bat. Trust me, I got to your door just a few seconds before her and she wouldn't have done the whole gentle talking thing."

Wyatt laughed darkly, "noted." He turned to look at Rufus, "Where is she?"  
"Taking a shower," Rufus told him somberly, "She is probably a prune by now but- "

He was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream, causing Wyatt's blood to run cold, "Is that-"Rufus asked frantically,

"Lucy," Wyatt breathed in alarm before sprinting from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! You guys have been awesome and I am so glad that you all are enjoying the story! So here is the last chapter and I feel like I should warn you… I really put Lucy through the ringer here and as someone who suffers from Claustrophobia I know what the feeling of being trapped does to you, so I tried to covey that the best I could. Hope you enjoy! Thanks :-)

Wyatt could feel his heart pounding in his ears as he ran into the common room of the silo. Agent Christopher came running down the stairs, her gun drawn, "What is going on?" She snapped harshly.

He shook his head not bothering to answer as he frantically pushed past her towards the bathroom. "Someone help me please!" Lucy sobbed loudly again, "Pleeeease, I can't-Oh my god, someone!"

"Lucy," Wyatt bellowed as he pounded the door, "Lucy!"

"Wy-Wy-Wy" was his only answer as she sobbed loudly, his heart racing as he rattled the door, realizing it was stuck. "Lucy are you okay?" He demanded, trying to stay calm but he had never heard her so scared, "Lucy, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I can't get out!" She cried finally, "The door won't open. Oh please, Wyatt… I can't- "She broke off as a new set of sobs reached his ears.

"It's all-right," Wyatt said desperately, "I promise. Just give me a second okay."

"Ple-please, hurry," Lucy croaked out.

Wyatt twisted anxiously to Rufus who was staring at him terrified, "Get this door opened now!"

Rufus nodded before sprinting off to the kitchen. Mason and Christopher just looked puzzled once they realized an army of Rittenhouse agents were not bearing down on them. "The door sometimes gets stuck by the steam," Denise said confused, "It will release soon."

"Wyatt!" Lucy shrieked again, he could hear her desperately trying to budge the door, "Oh god, let me out."

"Lucy," He said trying to interject some calm he did not feel into his voice, "Luce, it's okay. I am right here. Rufus went to get some tools to open the door. I didn't go anywhere."

As the words left his mouth, shame crashed down around him. He did go somewhere. He left her for his own black hole of guilt about loving her so he did what he always did, he retreated into himself. Deciding that only he could face his demons and he didn't deserve happiness because of what happened to Jess or his years on the battlefield. He had made a promise to Lucy that she wouldn't lose him and yet the minute he got a little uncomfortable, he bolted.

Never again, Wyatt vowed as he laid his head against the door, her low sobs killing him more than any bullet ever could, she would never doubt his feeling again. She would never doubt that she had him for as long as she wanted him.

"Hey, Babydoll," Wyatt said quietly, "Tell me something."

"Wha-What?" Lucy asked her voice choking out.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Like what?" Lucy cried but seemed more inclined to focus on his voice which Wyatt desperately took advantage of, "Anything you want," he said with a grateful look to Rufus who had come back with Jiya both carrying an armful of screwdrivers. Wyatt nodded to the hinges as he kept Lucy distracted, "What's your favorite color?"

"Pink," Lucy stuttered out softly.

"Really?" Wyatt asked with a smile, "Who knew. I always took you more for a purple girl."

She didn't answer but he could hear her rattling the door again frantically, "What else, Luce?"

"I can't-can't think," Lucy sobbed, her voice slurring slightly.

Rufus looked up at him worried, Wyatt's could see the pilot's concern etched on his face, she sounded so defeated. Wyatt swallowed hard but forced a smile into his voice, "Come on, Professor. I know you got more info stored up in that giant brain of yours. Tell me a weird history fact."

"Henr-r-r-y Ward Beecher was a preacher," Lucy stammered, "he smuggled guns into the west labeled Beecher bibles to help stop the spread of slavery."

"Huh, well that's badass," Wyatt smirked back at her, his face falling when she let out another moan, "Wyatt please," She cried desperately, "I can't-LET ME OUT!"

"They are too rusted," Jiya whispered frantically, "We can't get the hinges off, "Give me another minute to fin- "

"Screw that," Wyatt muttered backing away from the door, "Luce, scoot back." He waited until he heard her shuffling backwards before raising his leg kicking the door as hard as he could, startling Jiya. Agent Christopher took a step forward with a frown, "I really don't think this is necess- "Catching the murderous look on Wyatt's face, she sighed, "Fine."

"Rufus," Wyatt snapped, as the Pilot nodded, "1,2,3," On three, they simultaneously put all their weight into a kick and he never felt more of a relief when the door splintered from their efforts and flung open.

"Oh, Lucy," Wyatt felt his stomach drop as he took in the broken woman before him. She was naked except for a towel wrapped around her, her wet hair spilling over her shoulders. Lucy's chest was heaving deeply with sobs as she heartbreakingly tried to crawl out of the bathroom. Jiya gasped at the sight while Rufus swore quietly. Wyatt didn't hesitate, he bent down and picked her up into his arms. Her legs wrapping tightly around his waist, her arms hooking around his neck crying loudly into his shoulder.

He threw a furious glare at Agent Christopher and Mason who were mumbling to each other, "I dont care how you do it," Wyatt ordered menacingly, "but get it fixed. That door is never to be stuck like this again." He didn't wait for a reply before moving down the hall to his bunker.

Wyatt felt like his entire soul was being ripped out of his body with each deep sob racking Lucy's tiny frame. He just kept muttering nonsensical words into her hair as he stepped into the room. He kicked the door shut with his foot and hoped the look on his face would be a big enough incentive to keep everyone out.

He adjusted his hold, so he could sit down on the bed with her but as he moved Lucy bucked in fright before locking her legs tighter around him, "hey, hey," Wyatt whispered, "I'm right here. You're safe, Luce." He gave up trying to set her down and settled for just sitting on the edge of the cot, holding her as tight as he could to his chest. He ran his hands up and down her back, slowly counting in her ear. Wyatt knew that eventually her brain would recognize the pattern of numbers and would allow her heart rate to slow down. Pausing every few seconds to press fleeting kisses into her hair or on her temple. Desperately trying to soothe her but also for him. That look he had seen on her face when he broke open the bathroom door would haunt him for the rest of his life. Lucy's body shaking violently, her face white as a sheet, with her brown eyes black in fear.

He had seen PTSD and trauma before but Wyatt felt sick that it was happening to her. She didn't deserve this, Lucy was the good one, he thought furiously. The one who kept them all grounded, she was his compass when he wanted to get lost in the bloodshed of the past. Wyatt buried his nose in her still wet hair, hoping to cover his own fear, he had enough pain to cover three continents, but he would gladly take her pain too. He would be more than happy to bear that cross so long as that horrified look left her eyes forever.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that she had stopped trembling until Lucy started using her fingers to rub circles into his neck, Wyatt looked down at her, although she was still crying in slow hiccups she seemed to be aware of her surroundings.

"Hey, there," Wyatt mumbled softly, "you back with me?"

Lucy looked up at him slowly, her red eyes rimmed with dark circles, "I'm so-rr-rry, I didn't mean- "

"Shhh, Lucy," Wyatt tightened his grip, "trust me, you don't have to apologize for anything to anyone."

She nodded sinking her head back to his shoulder as she took deep breaths. Only then did he become aware of their situation. Lucy was still straddling his lap naked except for a loose towel which had bunched up high on her thighs, and his hand was rubbing her completely bare-back. He leaned back slightly with a warm gaze, "Let's get you some clothes, okay?"

"They are in my room," Lucy said bashfully without looking at him. Sensing that she was about to retreat, he quickly squeezed her arm, "Just rest, I got it."

"You don't have too."

"Hey, Wyatt murmured catching her eyes, "I want too," He smoothed her hair back, tucking the wet strands behind her ears, "I want to take care of you…ma'am," Wyatt added with a smirk, pleased to see a small smile. Lucy held his gaze for a few minutes seemingly searching for something, he held his breath, trying to convey everything he felt for her, mentally begging her to let him do this, to trust him once more. He let out a breath of relief when she finally nodded.

"Thank you," he whispered laying his forehead against hers, Lucy laid her hand on his cheek as though to comfort him. Wyatt had no idea what he had ever done to deserve Lucy but he sure as hell was not going let her go. Not this time. They stayed locked together in that position for a while both breathing together, trying to assure the other one.

It wasn't until Lucy shivered a little that he realized she still wasn't dressed. "Here," Wyatt muttered gently sitting her down next to him with a quick kiss to her temple before grabbing some sweats and an oversized t-shirt, "They might be a little big but they should fit."

"Thanks," Lucy told him quietly.

Wyatt didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone so he simply turned his back while she got dressed. Keeping his focus on all the peeling paint on the walls of the bunker or going through his old drill sergeant's names, anything to distract himself from the fact that Lucy was naked behind him. A vision kept dancing in his brain which he immediately smacked himself for but it still didn't go away. Of Lucy laying in his bed naked for a whole different reason. Her brown hair spilled over his pillow and the only reason for dark circles under her eyes because they had been up all night wrapped up to-

"You can turn around now," Lucy said interrupting his train of thought thankfully, a few more seconds of thinking along those lines and his body would be revealing exactly where his head was at, which he doubted Lucy would appreciate right now. Although once Wyatt turned around he realized he was still in hot water. Seeing Lucy in his clothes sent a rush of heat through his body, with a weird mix of male pride and animalistic lust.

The t-shirt dwarfed her small frame and his pants were too big so they had slipped down low on her hips. Lucy had tied her hair into a low knot at the base of her neck. If Wyatt had any lasting doubts about how he felt about the historian, they were completely abolished by the sight before him. Gazing at Lucy, fresh-faced from her shower, all tucked up in his clothes with shyness lurking around her mouth, Wyatt knew he was irreversible, irrevocably in love with Lucy Preston.

"Wyatt?" Lucy asked curiously as he stared at her with his jaw open, "are you all right?"

"wh-uh, yeah, sorry," Wyatt stammered rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed, "Just spaced out for a minute." They stared at each other for a few seconds before Lucy sighed heavily, "I'm sorry about freaking out. I don't even really know what happened. I just," She trailed off her voice shaking slightly.

"Lucy," Wyatt said kneeling onto his knees before her, laying his hands on her thighs forcing her to look at him, "The only person who needs to apologize here is me. For disappearing these last few weeks. Which I will, for the rest of my life if you let me, but I will get to the groveling in a second. First, we need to talk about you."

"Wyatt, please," Lucy said clenching her eyes shut, "I don't want- "

"I know," He interrupted quietly, "but this will get worse if you don't talk about. I know what it's like to shed light on the nightmares but I promise you, you're safe, I won't let anything happen to you… Okay?"

Lucy stared at him for a minute before she reached a hand up into his hair, "okay."

He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Then I'm ready when you are, Professor."

"You know I hate it when you call me that, Master Sergeant," Lucy laughed causing Wyatt to smirk, grateful to see some of her sass come back. She took a steadying breath before pulling her shoulders back, "the night of the explosion, I went home to tell my mom about everything. I was so excited to get Amy back but I knew that it meant my mom would probably be dying again. I just wanted to get a chance to say good-bye."

Wyatt nodded, rubbing her legs encouragingly, "What happened?"

"She dropped the Rittenhouse bomb on me, how I was destined for greatness and how my lineage would go on in the name of Rittenhouse, blah, blah, blah." Lucy shrugged, "Whatever the hell that means. But I freaked out. I called her every name in the book but she just stared at me. Told me I didn't have a choice. My fate was sealed by my blood. I knew I had to get out so I tried to run, to get to my phone to call you or something but when I turned," Lucy stopped suddenly, looking at him intently, "this is the part you really won't like…"

Wyatt tightened his grip on her leg, "I can handle it," hoping it was true and he wouldn't give away how hard hearing this was for him. Lucy needed him to be strong and not give into the rage coursing through at him. He wouldn't be any good to her if Agent Christopher had to stun gun him so he couldn't go out and kill anyone.

Lucy gave him a doubtful glance but as he gave her an encouraging squeeze she continued, "when I turned around, Noah was there." Wyatt's eyebrows skyrocketed at that piece of news, "Noah, as in your bastard of a fake ex-fiancé, Noah?

"That would be the one."

He took a deep breath regaining his composure, "What did he want?"

"He told me that we were going to make the next generation of Rittenhouse agents. That our children would be the symbol for the future and then… he grabbed me." Lucy said tears sliding her cheeks, "I tried to fight back, to use the techniques you had shown me but he was too strong, and then he-he-he clubbed me with something on the side of my face, knocking me unconscious."

Wyatt swore softly, his arm frantically reaching up to her head trying to feel for a bump but Lucy caught his hand mid-air and brought it down to her chest, holding it close, "I'm fine, Wyatt. It's healed now although I had a headache for days."

He growled but decided to worry about that later, "Where did he take you?"

"I woke up in a closet," Lucy whispered tears clogging up her throat. Wyatt swallowed hard around the lump in his own throat.

"It was so small, I couldn't even spread my arms fully out, and it was completely dark. I banged on the door, screamed- begged even until I was hoarse but my Mom, she-she-she," Lucy stopped trying to catch her breath, "She just told me that I couldn't come out until I was willing to listen to what they had to say. Finally, Emma opened the door and I was thrust into a bedroom."

Wyatt's stomach clenched and he could feel his body trembling, "Oh my god, Lucy… Was Noah there? Did he," He stopped unable to ask the question but she frantically shook her head, "He wasn't there. It was my mom and Emma. They preached at me for hours shoving Rittenhouse propaganda down my throat. I finally collapsed exhausted and my Mom said they would be back tomorrow."

Lucy wiped at her eyes, her voice a little stronger, "This went on for days but every time I refused to listen, or argue back at them, they would drag me back to that closet."

Wyatt took all this information as abject horror raced through his veins. Carol Preston had to know how terribly claustrophobic Lucy was, locking her in a tiny closet for hours with no light was a new brand of sick parenting, "I'm so sorry, Lucy."

Lucy broke down at the kindness in his voice, "She knew what that would do to me, Wyatt. My mom knew how I felt about small spaces and being trapped but she didn't care! She did it anyway to get me to comply with her will."

Wyatt had no words for her pain and never had he felt so helpless. He hated that she had to endure that for six weeks. He should have gotten to her sooner, hell he should have sent his damn Delta Squad after her, anything to rescue her from that kind of torture.

"I finally remembered what Harry Houdini taught me about escape. So, I started playing along, reciting those damn pamphlets, or whatever else they wanted. I just couldn't go back into the closet, Wyatt." Lucy said with a tearful apology in her voice as though she thought he would be mad at her for giving into their lessons.

"Oh, baby," Wyatt breathed out in alarm, grabbing her face in his hands, "No, Lucy, no. You didn't do anything wrong. You just did what you had to survive."

Lucy clutched at his shirt burying her face into his chest. Wyatt swiftly stood up gathering her back up into him clenching his arms tight around her, trying to stay calm but he could feel his own tears sliding into her hair. He didn't attempt comfort her because he had no words to offer but he made sure she knew he was there, she was protected now. As far as he was concerned, Emma and Carol Preston were now dead women. Wyatt didn't care what Agent Christopher or the government told him what the mission was if he had a shot he was taking it. He was going to send a very loud, global message that Lucy was off limits and anyone who even thought of touching her, would have his face as their final image.

Lucy finally pulled back, her tears subdued but her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying she had done but the weight she had been carrying around since her rescue had lifted, "So today when the bathroom door got stuck, it just took me back into that closet, which took me back to the car accident, and my mind shut down. I couldn't breathe and everything seemed to close in around me."

Wyatt stroked her cheek, "It won't happen again, Luce. I already gave them orders to fix the door, don't worry about it." She smiled but he could see the concern etched on her face "What is it?"

"Do you think Agent Christopher is mad at me? I don't want her to think I am not capable or I need to be pulled from the missions."

"Lucy, if you don't go on the mission, then me and Rufus don't go, simple as that and if Agent Christopher has anything to say to you about what happened this morning, she can say it to me," Wyatt said firmly, a protective edge in his voice that made Lucy blink at him in surprise.

She touched the bristles of his beard lightly, "Why did you shut me out, Wyatt?"

He sighed with a smile, "Are we ready for the groveling now?"

Lucy gave a soft chuckle, "I don't need groveling, I just want to know what happened."

Wyatt swallowed hard, he prayed what he was about to say wouldn't hurt her more,"I am sorry, Lucy. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you or cause you harm."

"I know that, Wyatt."

"Please don't comfort me here, Luce," Wyatt asked her quietly, "I don't deserve it."

"That's your problem, Soldier. You have no idea how much you deserve. I would be dead ten times over without you."

He buried his face into her chest seeking comfort from her now. Lucy sank her fingers into his hair and pressed her face down onto his, "Just talk to me, Wyatt."

"When we were locked in that trunk together, I felt something, Lucy," Wyatt began shakily, "I saw what you were going through and I wanted to swoop you away. I couldn't bear seeing you so upset or afraid, it made me sick to my stomach seeing you like that."

"Shhh," Lucy said, tugging his head up to meet her gaze, "It's okay. You have always protected us and I know how big your heart is… even if you don't."

"No, Luce," Wyatt told her desperately trying to get this right,"I knew I loved you. Not like a friend, or like a colleague but deeply, over the moon in love with you. I love you in a way that I have never loved anyone not even Jess."

"Wyatt," Lucy gasped grabbing his face but he simply kissed her fingers, "It scared me, Lucy. I felt so dishonorable to Jess and to my marriage. I convinced myself that her death was my fault. That's why I retreated so badly. I couldn't be in the same room with you without wanting to take you in my arms and kiss you senseless."

She gave a startled chuckle and a slow blush crept onto her cheeks which delighted Wyatt. He leaned forward nuzzling her nose with his, "trust me, I will get to that in a second."

"Promise?" Lucy whispered shyly causing him to groan low with desire but he knew he needed to get the rest of this out, "Rufus sat me down and made me talk it out. See, the night Jess died, I was planning on telling her I wanted a divorce."

Lucy stared at him in shock, her lips trembling, "We were over, Luce and we both knew it. We hadn't been right for a while but then she was killed and I thought it was my fault because I wanted out. So, I decided that it was my punishment for not loving her enough. But the truth is we did love each other but we couldn't love each other the right way. The way to make the other person whole as Rufus put it. It's not wrong to admit that and it wasn't my fault. No more than it would have been Jess's fault if I had died on that road."

"Don't say that," Lucy said with quiet authority, "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

"Back atcha babydoll," Wyatt replied, "I love you, Lucy. I am so sorry I didn't tell you before and I know I hurt you when I froze you out. But if you give me a chance, I swear I will make it up to you."

"There is nothing to make up, Wyatt." Lucy told him happiness leaking out of her, "I know you loved Jess and how hard it must be to tell me the truth about your marriage. I am just grateful you finally talked about. What a horrible burden to carry alone and I hate that you felt guilty about something that wasn't your fault," Lucy paused before meeting his gaze, her brown eyes fierce with adoration, "I love you too more than I can put into words."

Wyatt didn't give her a chance to try before claiming her lips with his, their lips moving together gently, finding their rhythm, memorizing every curve and dip of her lips before he brushed her bottom lip with his tongue. Lucy gasped into his mouth creating the opportunity to swoop in, their tongues sliding and stroking together slowly, neither in a hurry as they tried to make up for lost time. Lucy pulled his lower lip into her mouth with a slow suck, causing the blood in his body to go south. His hands crept up the back of her shirt, desperate to feel skin under him. When air finally became a problem, Wyatt pulled back with a gasp, as she buried her face into his neck to catch her breath.

They stayed huddled up together whispering words of love into the other's skin relishing in their new confession. Wyatt finally pulled back, his blue eyes twinkling at her, "We should probably go back at there and let Rufus know you're okay."

Lucy nodded but she ran her fingers over his shirt, "Do you think Rufus would mind a roommate switch?" She asked cheekily, "I would really like to try that "whole kiss me senseless thing" again. What do you think, Master Sergeant?"

Wyatt smirked and leaned in close, "I think that can be arranged, ma'am," grabbing her waist and throwing her gently down onto the bed, smothering her giggles until they became low moans. He decided that checking in with Rufus could wait… until tomorrow.

FINISHED! Thanks, everyone for following the Trunk Ride and I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Let me know what you think and I may post a new Lyatt story soon


End file.
